Egy új helyzet
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: Egy új generáció, új helyzetek, új dolgok. A Team7 tagjai felnőttek, az ő gyerekeik történetét mutatja be a sztori.


Cím: Egy új helyzet

Fandom: Naruto

Párosítás: majd kiderül;)

Korhatár: nincs, vagyis K+

Megjegyzés: a Team7 tagjai felnőtt emberekké váltak. Naruto a Hokage, Sasuke egy ANBU tag, Sakura jounin, de ez most nem is lényeg. A főszereplők az ő gyermekeik: Naruto lánya, Uzumaki Sayaka, Sasuke fia, Uchiha Nichika és Sakura fia, Rock Yukito. A mesterük pedig majd kiderül, hogy ki :) Nos nem árulok el többet, tessék elolvasni a sztorit:)

* * *

Nagyon sok év telt el azóta, hogy Naruto Hokage lett. Najó annyira nem sok, de azért mégis van már olyan 6 éve.. ha nem több. Azóta Narutot mindenki elismeri és szereti. Bár nem mintha eddig nem szerették volna. Most mondhatni „boldog" házasságban él feleségével… „boldog"

Szép, napsütötte reggel köszöntötte Konoha lakóit. Tökéletes volt a hangulat egy romantikus reggeli sétához, vagy csupán egy kis levegőzéshez a szabadban… Nyugalom… csend… ez várt az ideérkezőkre… Vagyis egészen addig, amíg egy őrűlt nőszemély nem rohant végig a falun mindenkit felverve, aki még aludt volna. Mindenki sejtette, sőt nemis..inkább tudta, hogy kicsoda az, aki hajnalok hajnalán már aktívkodik..

-YUUUKKIIII-KUNNN! Ezt nem fogod elhinni! YUKITO! – állt meg az egyik takaros ház előtt a lány, majd erősen elkezdte verni annak a bejárati ajtaját. A dörömbölésre egy halk mocorgást lehetet hallani belülről, majd a kilincs elfordult és kinyílt az ajtó. Egy ismerős, rózsaszín fürtökkel borított arc kandikált ki a nyíláson. Egy kicsit fáradtnak tűnt és nyúzottnak.

-Jó reggelt Sayaka-chan! Jajjj… gondoltam, hogy te leszel az! Gyere be, még Yuki nem készült el! – invitálta be a lányt, mondhatni már teljesen szokásosan a rózsaszínhajú nő.

-Ohh jó reggelt Sakura-san! Ömm… bocsánat, hogy felébresztettelek! – mondta kicsit elszégyelve magát Sayaka, miközben bement a házba. Sakura csak egy „semmiség" tekintettel legyintett egyet, majd a konyhába vette az irányt. Addig a fiatal lány leült az egyik piros karosszékbe, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott valami:

-Lee-san nincs itthon?

-Nem, ma hamar el kellett mennie itthonról. Mond kérsz valamit inni vagy esetleg enni? – nézett ki a konyhaajtóból Sakura.

-Nem köszönöm, már otthon ettem! Apu csinált egy különleges ramentálat, amit csak ő tud elkészíteni! Hihetetlen mennyire tudja szeretni a rament! Bár nekem is a kedvenc kajám! Egyszerűen imádom! – mondta jókedvűen a lány miközben kinyújtózott a székben.

-Hát Naruto, az már csak Naruto marad! Viszont úgy tudom anyád nem kedveli annyira a rament! Vagy szereti? – kérdezte mosolyogva a nő, miközben kinyitotta a hűtőszekrényt és kivett pár dolgot.

-Nem szereti! Mindig csinál magának külön kaját, mert egyszerűen gyűlöli a rament! Nem tudom elhinni, hogy valaki hogy nem szeretheti a rament? Ez felháborító, nem gondolod Sakura-san?

-Hehe.. nekem nincs semmi bajom a ramennel! Amúgy mi volt az a hihetetlen dolog, amit el akartál mondani Yukinak? – tért rá más témára Sakura, miközben felvágott egy darab paradicsomot, majd beletette az előtte lévő zsemlébe.

-Ömm… - harapott bele idegesen az alsó ajkába a lány – Cs-csak elakartam neki mondani milyen bunkó volt már megint az a szemét Nichika. Hülye köcsög! Elegem van belőle! – csapott a dohányzóasztalra Saya dühében, közben pedig Sakura kuncogása hallatszott a másik szobából. – Mi olyan vicces?

-Ne haragudj Sayaka, de te és Nichika nagyon hasonlítatok drága volt csapattársaimra. A régi szép idők… Naruto és Sasuke is mindig gonoszkodtak egymással… Mégis ma a legjobb barátok!

-Ch! Itt sem az én hibám, hogy n….

-Saya-chan jó reggelt! Dejó, hogy látlak! Ma is csodálatos vagy, mint mindig! – lépett be a szobába egy magas és helyes fiatalember, teljesen frissen és kipihenten. Haja rózsaszín színű volt és rendkívűl jól illett fekete pólójához, amit viselt. A térdig érő fehér halásznadrág pedig csak fokozta a hatást.

-Ohh hogy végre kész vagy Yuki-kun! Szerintem akkor mehetünk is!- állt fel a szőkeség a karosszékből, majd karon ragadta Yukit és már vonszolta is kifelé az ajtón.

-Hé várj már még nem is ettem! – próbálta kiszabadítani karját a fiú.

-Ezért csináltam neked szendvicset Yuki! Vidd magaddal és majd útközben megeszed! Vigyázzatok magatokra, Saya ti meg béküljetek ki Hikával! Sziasztok! – nyomott egy kis csomagot fia kezébe, majd integetett a távolba menő gyerekeknek Sakura.

A két fiatal lassan sétált a szokásos találkozóhelyre, amelyen már annyian megfordultak. Egyrészt azért mentek ilyen lassan Sayakáék, mert tudták, hogy kedves jouninuk úgyis késni fog, másrészt pedig azért, mert Sayaka épp egy nagyon fontos történetet mesélt Yuukinak. A fiú ámulattal figyelte a lány minden szavát, majd amikor az abbahagyta a beszédet ő is megszólalt:

-Igazad van Sayaka-chan! Bár lehet, hogy erről nem csak Nichika tehet!

-MICSODA! Te véded azt az idiótát? Hmpf .. – fordult el morcosan a lány, de nyomban vissza is fordította magát, mert a másik irányból éppen az Uchiha fiú jött.

A 13 éves, jóképű srác tisztára úgy nézett ki, mint egykor édesapja, azzal az egyetlen kis szépséghibával, hogy a haja rikító szőke színű lett, akárcsak az Uzumaki lánynak. Valószínűleg édesanyjától örökölhette ezt a hajszínt, bár arról a nőről, aki a fiút szülte senki nem tud semmit. Állítólag elhagyta Sasukét, amint megszülte gyermekét, de ez is csak egy pletyka. Az igazat csak néhányan tudják. Mindenesetre a hajszíne nem volt akadály népszerűségében, ugyanis a fiú roppant nagy rajongótáborral rendelkezkezett mind a lányok, mind a fiúk körében.

-Helló Nichika-kun! – integetett a közeledő fiúnak Yuki, majd a másik fiú egyből visszonozta is azt.

Persze Sayaka rá se nézett a közeledő srácra, de Nichika pont mellé állt, hogy azért tudatosítsa, hogy ott van. Egy percig némán álltak egymás mellet mind a hárman, majd Yuki úgy érezte, hogy valahogy megkéne szüntetni a feszültséget köztük.

-Hé srácok, milyen szép időnk van! Mit gondoltok ma mit fogunk csinálni?

-Szemétszedés, takarítás stb. – mondta röviden tömören Sayaka.

-Én úgy gondolom ma végre kapunk egy „B" rangú küldetést. Elvégre már chuuninok vagyunk. – felelte lelkesen Nichika a közelmúltban letett sikeres vizsgájukra gondolva. Igazából nem ment zökkenőmentesen a teszt, főleg a második vizsga volt az, ami kifogott rajtuk. Valahol itt romlott meg Sayaka és Nichika kapcsolata, amikor előtte olyan jól megértették egymást. A dolog úgy történt, hogy Sayaka kifigyelt egy Homok faluból jött csapatot, és mindenáron megakarta őket támadni, mert biztos volt benne, hogy náluk van az „ég" tekercs, amire nekik szükségük volt. Nichika pedig meg volt győződve róla, hogy túl erősek hozzájuk képest és náluk amúgyis a „föld" tekercs van. Végül ezen jól összevesztek, majd Sayaka, mint egy idióta rárontott a Rejtett Homok falu ninjáira…. Az egésznek az lett a vége, hogy a Team 4-et csúnyán elvégezték, ráadásul ahogy Nichika mondta a „föld" tekercs volt a Homok ninjáknál. Ezután a két fiatal egy szót sem szólt egymáshoz… nem is csoda.

-Hülye vagy! Szerinted apám adna nekünk „B" rangú küldetést? Még a széltől is óv engem! – nézett végre a mellette álló fiúra Saya.

-Hát persze. A te hülye apád. Miatta nem kapunk sosem semmi jót. Bah..

-Tessék! Már bocs, de az apám a Hokage, te szemét! Lehet többre vitte mint Mr. Beképzelt „sokathiszekmagamrólközbensemmisemvagyokcsakegykispontaföldön" apád!

Ezzel a beszólással kicsit messzire ment a lány. Egyikőjük sem bírta a másik apját, ahogy egymást sem, de azért a kellő tiszteletet mindig megadták a felnőttek iránt. Most viszont Sayaka egy kicsit durván nyilatkozott Sasukéről, ezt pedig nem nagyon kellett volna. Nichika szemei a feketéből hirtelen vörössé váltak. Ahogy édesapja, ő is kiválóan tudta használni a sharingant.

-Mit mondtál! Harcolni akarsz a sharingannal? Én a helyedben nem tenném – vágott vissza az Uchiha fiú.

-Tessék! Vegyem ezt kihívásnak?

-Hé fejezzétek be! Most rögtön!A sensei azt mondta csendben várjuk meg! – próbálta lehűteni barátait Yukito, de nem úgy tűnt mintha azok most abba szeretnék hagyni. Szegény fiú már csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy jounin mesterük a lehető leghamarabb közbelép és aztán minden megint olyan lesz, mint eddig.

-Igen, vedd ezt kihívásnak! Most pedig intézzük el ezt egyszer s mindenkorra! – mondta Nichika, majd a shurikentartójából rögtön ki is vett 3 csillagalakú fegyvert.

-Oké, akkor kihívásnak veszem! Ne hidd azt, hogy a sharingannal mindent legyőzhetsz! Ráadásul ne feledkezz meg a specialitásomról! EARTH-WALL NO JUTSU! – formálta a jutsut kezeivel a lány, majd ahogy kiejtette a szavakat hirtelen elkezdett remegni a föld, és lassan ősszegyűlve a lába alatt, hegyként a magasba emelte Sayakát. Ez a technika már kicsit sem lepte meg a fiúkat, ugyanis a lány minden harc során ezt használta. Hihetetlen mennyire értette a „föld" elem alapú jutsuk használatát, pedig még csak nem is tanulta soha a chakra természetének irányítását. Azonban tanulás nélkül is kiválóan irányította a földet. Édesanyja is föld-típus volt, valószínűleg tőle örökölhette ( bár lehet jobban járt volna, ha az édesapjára üt ezen a téren )

Az Uchiha fiú rohamos sebességgel közeledett a hatalmas földhegy felé, amikor hirtelen valami elállta az útját. Mivel ez a valami egy pillanat alatt ott termett, szegény fiúnak még ideje sem volt kikerülni, így egyenesen neki ment. Ez a dolog pedig nem volt más, mint a Team4 jouninja, Kono-sensei. A sensei két karját kitárva állta el Nichika útját, ezzel biztosítva azt, hogy a fiú semmilyen módon ne tudjon rajta áthatolni. A szőke a váratlan ütközéstől visszaesett a földre, majd nagy káromkodások közepette lassan feltápászkodott.

-Késett Kono-sensei! – futott oda Yukito, az ütközés szinteréhez.

-Gyerekek, megmondtam, hogy ma késni fogok, mert valamit el kellett intéznem! Mellesleg nem azt parancsoltam, hogy várjatok meg csendben! Úgy látszik baj van a hallásotokkal. – a sensei itt Sayakára nézett, aki még mindig a földkupac tetején állt és ártatlan bociszemekkel nézett leféle, majd tekintete Nichikára vándorolt, aki csak lesütötte szemeit, és sértődötten elfordította a fejét. A jounin egy nagyot sóhajtva folytatta – Ja és számtalanszor megmondtam már, hogy ne szólítsatok „Kono"-senseinek! Van normális nevem is!

-De Kono-sensei az olyan hosszúúú! Ráadásul ez sokkal jobban áll neked! – ugrott le végre a magasból Sayaka is, majd amikor véletlen találkozott a tekintete Nichikával gyorsan félre kapta a fejét.

-Ez nem igaz, mert szerintem a Konohamaru-sensei nem is olyan hosszú. De talán tényleg királyabb így, hogy Kono. – Konohamaru elgondolkozva ezen az arcára tette a kezét, majd amikor rájött, hogy így tényleg jobb, a szája mosolyra húzódott.

Igen, a Team4 jouninja nem volt más, mint Sarutobi Konohamaru, a haramadik Hokage unokája. Bár sokak emlékében még egy eleven kisfiúként szerepel, de mára egy értelmes felnőtt férfivá cseperedett a kis béna Konohamaru-chan. Külsőre is igazi változáson ment keresztül, most főleg nagyapjára hasonlított, bár haja a homlokvédő miatt kicsit oldalasan jobbra állt. Növesztett egy aprócska szakállat is, ha már azt az állán lévő dolgot lehet annak nevezni, de be kell vallani, hogy nagyon jól állt neki. Konohamaru lett a falu nőinek második számú kedvenc férfija, ugyanis az első helyen még mindig Sasuke állt, aki a korral haladva kicsit sem vesztett sármosságából, sőt!..

-Kono-sensei, ma mi lesz a küldetés? – kérdezte egy kis idő után Nichika, amikor végre kiheverte a dolgot, hogy ma sem tudta megverni rémes csapattársnőjét.

-Épp most akartam elmondani! – mosolygott kedvesen a jounin – A mai küldetés egy „C" rangú küldetés lesz….

-ÓÓÓÓ ne már! – szólalt meg egyszerre a három gyerek, megszakítva ezzel mesterük beszédét.

-Na ne csináljátok ezt! Még el sem mondtam, szóval előbb hallgassatok végig! Tudom, hogy „B" rangút akartok, de ne nekem mondjátok, hanem Nar.. szóval a Hokage-samának, oké? Amúgy egy nőt kell majd védelmeznünk a visszafelé vezető útján, Waterfall faluba. De a Hokage-sama majd részletezi a küldetést.

-Dejó, Waterfall faluba megyünk! Még ott nem is jártunk! – mondta izgatottan Yuki, de ahogy ránézett két csapattársára egyből elszállt minden jókedve. A két szőkének mintha nem lett volna ínyjére a küldetés, és ez Konohamarunak is feltűnt.

-Valami nem tetszik?

-Uncsi! – jelentette ki röviden tömören Sayaka, Nichika pedig kívételesen egyet értett a lánnyal, és egyetértően bólogatott.

-Ez van srácok! Na menjünk! – mondta Kono-sensei, majd tanítványaival együtt elindult a Hokage irodája felé…


End file.
